1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to archery apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a thread tap to effect cleaning of threads of an archery tip relative to an associated support shaft, as well as providing a source of animal attractant for use in a bow hunting event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To maintain continued use of archery arrows relative to an archery shaft, periodic cleaning of the threads securing the archery tip relative to its support shaft is required. The instant invention provides for a convenient tool to effect such periodic cleaning, as well as providing for a source of animal attractant for use in an archery and bow hunting event.
Various thread taps and the like are utilized in the prior art but have heretofore failed to address a need directed specifically to bow hunting and the like availed by the instant invention.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved archery tool apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.